disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave
Dave, also known as Accordion Dave, is a student that attends Norrisville High. He plays the accordion, and is rather talented at playing it. He speaks with a Hispanic accent. Personality wise, he does not seem as over-dramatic as his fellow classmates and seems to handle things fairly well, but gets stanked anyway (most likely due to internal panicking that he does not show too much on the outside). He was once played like an accordion by Bash. Personality Dave plays the accordion, and is rather talented at playing it. He speaks with a Hispanic accent. Personality-wise, he doesn't seem as over-dramatic as his fellow classmates and seems to handle things fairly well, but gets stanked anyway (most likely due to internal panicking that he doesn't show too much on the outside) where he gains the appearance of a thin blue monster with accordion-like arms. He was once played like an accordion by Bash because he resents Dave's skills. While quieter and less expressive, that doesn't mean he doesn't get along well with others, and he actually has a good amount of friends, including his Klub pals and Howard. Episode Appearances *So U Think U Can Stank (first official appearance, non-speaking) *Viva El Nomicon (briefly) *Der Monster Klub (first speaking role) *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Shoob Tube *Secret Stache *Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key *Sorcerer in Love *Pranks for Nothing *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge *Welcome Back Catfish *Julian's Birthday Surprise *True Bromance *M-M-M-my Bologna *The Curse of Mudfart *Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser *Mastermind of Disastermind *The Brawn Also Rises *Bro Money Bro Problems *The Three Mascot-teers *Club Ninja-dise *To Smell and Back Quotes *"Yes, a four! I give Bash a wedgie!" *"If I don't, it looks like I am wearing fur underpants!" *"He resents me for my great skill on the accordion." *"Oh boy, I'm not gonna hear the end of this!" *"So I said 'That's not a caterpillar, that's my mustache!'" Trivia *Thanks to Julian's big mouth, people know that Accordion Dave shaves his butt. *Dave knows how to teach animals how to play various instruments as shown in Shoob Tube. *Dave's stanked form makes accordion sounds when his arms move. *Dave is a member of the Stache Society. *Dave may have Hispanic heritage. *During the Dance Beneath the Stars in Sorcerer in Love, he stands next to Julian, both awkwardly glancing around. *When Howard told everyone to act natural as Bash came over in Pranks for Nothing, Dave bobbed up and down. *Dave's eyes blink very slow. *He was sitting next to Theresa Fowler in The Three Mascot-teers. Gallery Dave Everyday.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 4.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 1.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 3.jpg Dave Stanked Official.jpg Accordion Dave Stanked.jpg Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 2.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 3.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 4.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 5.png DerMonsterKlub_-_223.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 5.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 7.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 6.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 8.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 9.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 10.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 11.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 12.jpg Dave in Der Monster Klub 13.jpg 640px-Scene08451.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 473.jpg SLTS - Accordion climb.png SLTS - accordion monster.png SLTS - 302.jpg SLTS - 566.jpg Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo1 1280.png Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo3 1280.png Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo8 1280.png Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo6 1280.png Tumblr mpkxv9NpWv1s2u3mdo7 1280.png Shoob Tube - Dave.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 1.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 2.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 3.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 4.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 5.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 6.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 7.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 8.png True Bromance 478.png 2SmellandBack - 652.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Students Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters